Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of orthodontics. More specifically, the present invention discloses an automated system for producing a one-piece orthodontic jig and brackets from a CAD model using computer-controlled manufacturing techniques, such as 3D printing.
Statement of the Problem
Orthodontics is the practice of straightening teeth and the harmonizing of the dental occlusion. The orthodontic process typically involves a diagnosis of the patient's pre-treatment dental and occlusal conditions, the development of a treatment plan, and the utilization of medical devices, such as orthodontic braces, to achieve the desired treatment outcome.
Precise bracket positioning, predictable biomechanics, and aesthetics are three orthodontic device performance dimensions that are thought to be critical for achieving efficient and effective treatment outcomes and satisfactory patient experiences. Precise bracket positioning involves placing the brackets on the teeth relative to anatomical landmarks, such as the incisal edge of the teeth, in accordance with the desired prescription. Predictable biomechanics are governed by the ability of the orthodontic bracket to faithfully deliver to the teeth the torque, tip, rotation, in/out, extrusion/intrusion and sliding mechanics movements specified by the prescription. Aesthetics are typically defined as the extent to which the orthodontic devices are invisible and the appliances match the natural shade of the patient's teeth during treatment. Though orthodontists routinely achieve acceptable treatment results with the existing landscape of orthodontic devices, limitations exist. Limitations exist with respect to these three key performance dimensions.
Precise bracket positioning relative to the desired prescription is often beyond the human capability. Placement errors of even a fraction of a millimeter can result in unintended and unpredictable tooth movements. These erroneous tooth movements can lead to unplanned interventions, compensating adjustments, additional appointments, extended treatment times and iatrogenic side effects.
The conventional techniques currently used in orthodontics include direct bonding, in which the practitioner manually positions each bracket on a tooth during the bonding process; and indirect bonding, which uses a bonding tray or placement jig to position a set of brackets on the teeth during bonding. A wide variety of orthodontic bonding trays and placement jigs are commercially available from a number of sources, including Ormco, 3M Unitek, Orapix, American Orthodontics and Orthoselect.
The prior art in this field also includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,734,149 (Phan et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,610 (Knopp) disclose examples of CAD/CAM systems for producing a dental template for etching or for positioning brackets on teeth. However, the brackets are separate objects that must be subsequently placed into the template.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,368,478, 5,447,432, 5,454,717 and 5,431,562 (Andreiko et al.) disclose CAD/CAM systems for designing and producing many of the components for conventional orthodontic treatment (i.e., brackets, wires, and jigs), but not as a single piece.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,060,236, 7,950,131 and 7,077,646, and U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2008/0254403 (Hilliard) disclose examples of CAD/CAM systems for producing orthodontic components, such as orthodontic aligners and archwires.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,934 (Rosenberg) discloses a computer-configured orthodontic appliance that incorporates a set of prong units for attachment to selected teeth. A progressive series of computer-configured segmented compartment arches can then be snapped onto the prong units.
It should be noted that all of the above references that employ orthodontic brackets either: (1) require a manual step in positioning the brackets on the teeth, which is time-consuming, subject to errors in bracket order, and inherently introduces a degree of inaccuracy in the position of the brackets on the teeth; or (2) require the user to manually place individual brackets in the correct order into a template or bonding tray, which is also time-consuming and subject to errors in bracket order. In contrast, the present invention is designed to overcome these limitations by providing an automated system that produces an orthodontic jig and brackets as a one-piece directly from a CAD model using computer-controlled manufacturing techniques to address these shortcomings in the prior art.